Paul vs. Gary Oak
Paul vs. Gary Oak is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Paul and Gary Oak from the Pokémon Anime. This Following Death Battle will also feature six of their strongest Pokémon. In this Death Battle, Paul will be using his Torterra, Ursaring, Electivire, Honchkrow, Aggron, and Magmortar. Gary Oak on the other hand will be using his Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Arcanine, Nidoqueen, and Scizor. Description During his travels across the multiple Pokémon Region, Ash Ketchum has encounter his fair share of rivals. And these two are debatably his strongest. But which one is truly Ash's Rival? Ash's Sinnoh Region Rival, or Ash's Childhood Rival? Interlude Wiz: Ash Ketchum has traveled through several different regions. Making friends, capturing Pokémon, Winning a few battles, and losing a couple, and in process of all that, made several rivals. Boomstick: But out of all the rivals, these two are debatably his strongest. Paul, Ash's Sinnoh Region rival. Wiz: And Gary Oak, the childhood rival of Ash, and grandson of Professor Oak. In this Death Battle these two Pokémon Trainers will bring forth six of their strongest Pokémon, and the one who is last standing will be the victory. In Paul's case he will be using his Torterra, Ursaring, Electivire, Honchkrow, Aggron, and Magmortar. Boomstick: And in Gary's case, he will be using his Blastoise, Umbreon, HIS Electivire, Arcanine, Nidoqueen, and Scizor. Wiz: With that said, I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Paul Wiz: Before we get to the actual analysis, we'd like to point out that we will talk about the trainer first, and then we talk about their six Pokémon separately. With that said let's start off with Ash's Sinnoh Region rival Paul. Boomstick: Paul is a, for a lack of a better term, a prick! Born somewhere in Veilstone City, Paul is the younger brother of Reggie. After witnessing his brother losing to the Pyramid King Brandon, Paul set out on a journey to become stronger than any trainer he encountered. Wiz: This resulted in Paul becoming a very cold a callous 10 year old. He's shown that he cares about the strength of his Pokémon and nothing else. As such, Paul can be very cruel towards his Pokémon, especially when they lose. Boomstick: And if they lose too many times, or if he deems them weak, then Paul releases the Pokémon and leave them to fend for themselves. What an asshole! Wiz: But when he does encounter Pokémon that can be useful he makes sure that they are at their prime. And because of this, while Paul may be a cruel trainer, he's shown to be a strategist, thinking ahead, and anticipating his opponent's next move, and what Pokémon they might bring into battle. And this has proven to be useful. After all, in all, except for their final battle, Paul managed to beat Ash on every encounter, and managed to defeat a couple of Ash's other rivals. And also while he may be a cruel trainer, he does show some form of kindness such as when he gave his Azumarill to passing trainer. Boomstick: But just because he's able to defeat other trainers using his strategy, that doesn't mean that he has a perfect record. As Wiz already explained, Paul lost to Ash during the Lily of the Valley Conference in a Six-on-Six Battle. Not to mention, he also lost to the hand of Cynthia, the Sinnoh Region champion, and The Pyramid King Brandon. Wiz: And it's currently unknown on whether or not if he was able to beat either Cynthia or Brandon, since after his defeat with Ash, he promised that he was ask for a rematch with Brandon. Boomstick: I'm just hoping that Brandon managed to humiliate Paul like he did before. Paul: Torterra, Stand by for battle! Paul's Torterra Boomstick: Now that we've talked about Paul and how he performs in a Pokémon Battle, let's talk about his Pokémon. The first one we will be discussing is his Torterra. Wiz: Paul's Torterra was one of Paul first Pokémon he caught when he was starting his journey. In fact, it was his very first Pokémon he acquired. Boomstick: Originally a Turtwig, both Turtwig and Paul were determined to become the strongest after witnessing Reggie lose to Brandon. Wiz: And by the time Paul challenged Cynthia in a Pokémon match, Paul's Turtwig had already fully evolved into the Continent Pokémon Torterra. Torterra is Dual Grass/Ground-Type Pokémon, and is a loyal Pokémon towards Paul. However, unlike Paul, Torterra shows respect towards it's opponent, to the point where it helped Ash's Grotle improve it's fighting skills. Boomstick: And because Paul focus on a brutal, and yet smartly played of battling, naturally Torterra has several moves that Paul's battle style. Some of the moves that Paul taught his Torterra are Giga Drain, Frenzy Plant, Hyper Beam, Leaf Storm, Crunch, and Stone Edge. Wiz: However, in the rules of Pokémon, only four moves are available. So in this case, Torterra will be using the four most recent moves it used. The four moves are Giga Drain, Frenzy Plant, Crunch and Stone Edge. Boomstick: Giga Drain is a Grass Type move that inflicts damage to the opponent, and then the user's health is recovered by about 1/2 of damage taken by said target. Wiz: Frenzy Plant is currently the strongest Grass Type move in history. It acts in a similar fashion towards Hyper Beam. In other words Frenzy Plant does a lot of damage, but the user can't attack on the next turn. Boomstick: Crunch is a Dark-Type Move in which the user bites the opponent with razor sharp teeth. Plus, there's a slight chance of the opponent's defenses getting lowered. Wiz: And lastly there's Stone Edge. Stone Edge is a Rock-Type move that does a great deal of damage and has a high chance of critical hit. Boomstick: All of Torterra's attacks are powerful, however most of them have the same problem; all except for Crunch and Giga Drain have only 5 PP. Wiz: And while Torterra maybe a Paul's tank, because it's a Grass/Ground Type, it's weak against Ice-Type Moves. Not to mention, despite Torterra being a part Ground Type, it, for some reason, doesn't know any Ground-Type Moves. Boomstick: But despite being owned by the prick known as Paul, Torterra will remain loyal towards him through thick and thin. Torterra: TORTERRA!!! Paul's Ursaring Boomstick: I've noticed a pattern in the Pokémon Anime. Wiz: And what's that? Boomstick: Whenever Ursaring appear on the show, they are commonly on a rampage using Hyper Beam on Ash and his friends. Is it wrong for me to notice that? Wiz: No, not really. But yet ironically, that's how Paul's Ursaring was like before he caught the Hibernation Pokémon. Boomstick: Paul's Ursaring is a Normal-Type Pokémon. It's shown to be aggressive and hostile toward everyone it fights. Making it a perfect match for Paul's cruel battle strategies. Wiz: And much like Paul's Torterra, Ursaring has many moves at his disposal that fits Paul's way of battling. These moves include Hyper Beam, Focus Blast, Hammer Arm, Secret Power, Bulk Up, and finally Slash. Boomstick: And much like Torterra, Paul's Ursaring will use the four most recent moves it used. So in this case, Ursaring will use Focus Blast, Hammer Arm, Bulk Up and Slash. Wiz: Focus Blast is one of the few Fighting-Type Special Moves. It a high-concentrating blast of energy that has a lot of power.... but at the cost of accuracy. Boomstick: So basically it's like Ryu's Hadouken? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Hammer Arm is another Fighting-Type Move that Ursaring known. It does devastating amount of damage, with some accuracy issues. Wiz: But the cost of using Hammer Arm is, if it hits, lowers the users speed by one level. Boomstick: But honestly though, it doesn't seem that Paul would really care if Ursaring slowed down. Wiz: You might be right. Bulk Up is, yet another Fighting type move that increases the users Attack and Defense by one level. Which makes Ursaring stronger than before. Boomstick (Singing): GGGOOOOOOO ZEEEOOOOOO..... Wiz: And lastly is Slash. Slash is a Normal-Type Move that does fairly decent amount of damage. However, it has a higher chance of performing a critical hit. Boomstick: Yep. This proves my theory. Wiz: And what's that? Boomstick: If Paul had his way, he would murderer his opponent's Pokémon. Wiz: I think your theory has some evidence backing it up, because that's not the worst part. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: As it turns out, Paul's Ursaring has the ability Guts. Guts increases the users attack power if they have some kind of statis aliment, like poison, burned, or paralyzed. Boomstick: Uh-Huh... My theory is proven. Wiz: Paul's Ursaring is among one of his strongest Pokémon. Not only was it able to defeat half of Ash's Pokémon while they were battling near Lake Acuity, but it's also tough enough to defeat Barry's Hitmonlee despite the type disadvantage. Boomstick: And as far as we're aware of, Paul's Ursaring has no real weakness, outside of being weak against Fighting Type Moves. Wiz: Though, if I were to stretch it a bit, I guess he's yet been able to defeat what was originally Paul's Chimchar. before being captured by Paul, Ursaring lost to his Chimchar, and then again against it two more time when Ash decided to adopt Chimchar... after being abandoned by Paul. Boomstick: Told you, Paul's a prick. Ursaring's Guts ability activates. Paul's Electivire Boomstick: And just to let you know, Gary's Electivire will be slightly different than Paul's Electivire. Wiz: Paul's Electivire is one of Paul's older Pokémon. He caught the Thunderbolt Pokémon when it was an Elekid. Boomstick: Right at the beginning, Elekid had a bit of a nasty attitude. When Ash's Pikachu came to just say hi towards Elekid, Elekid falsely appeared to greet him back, only to hit Pikachu once he turned away. I don't know if it was like that beforehand, or if it was Paul's teaching that made him like that, but that was a dick move. Wiz: As such the two developed a bit of a rivalry for a while. That is until, the two settled their differences and defeated to end their rivalry. And while Ash and Paul were force to do a Tag Battle during the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, Paul's Elekid evolved into an Electabuzz. Boomstick: Paul decided to keep his Electabuzz as an Electabuzz for awhile. That is, until attended the Lily of the Valley Conference and was battling Barry. By that time, Paul's Electabuzz had already evolved into an Electivire. Wiz: Which we're assuming that his Electabuzz had an Electirizer in his possession, and then Paul traded it with someone, and traded it back. Boomstick: Most likely, Paul traded his Electabuzz with one of Reggie's Pokémon so it could evolve. Wiz: Most likely. Boomstick: Now, much like Paul's previous Pokémon, Electivire has--- Oh, Fuck it! You already known what we're going to say. So The moves that Paul's Electivire can use are Thunder, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Light Screen and Giga Impact. And the four moves Electivire will use are the first four we mention, because they were the most recent. Wiz: O-Kay then.... Thunder is among one of the strongest Electric-Type Moves a Pokémon can learn. It has tons of power, and may render the opponent paralyzed... but at the cost of having a rather crappy accuracy. Boomstick: Protect... well, protects the user from everything thrown at him. But the most one uses it in a row, the less chance Protect will protect the user. Wiz: Brick Break is a powerful Fight-Type move that's capable of shattering certain defenses like Reflect or Light Screen. Boomstick: And Thunder Punch, allows the user to charge it's fist with electricity, and delivers a powerful punch. Also, it may paralyze the opponent. Wiz: On top of all that, Electivire has the ability Motor Drive. Motor Drive makes the user immune to all electric type attacks, and even raises the users speed by one level, making Electivire more faster and more difficult to hit it. Boomstick: Paul's Electivire is one of his most powerful Pokémon. Hell, even as an Elekid it's proven to be a powerful baby. After all, when it fought Ash's Pikachu for the first time, it ended in a draw. Wiz: And when Ash and Paul was doing a 6-on-six Pokémon Battle, while it was an Electabuzz, it managed to deliver the finishing blow on Ash's newly evolved Monferno, costing Ash the match. Boomstick: And when it was an Electivire, It was able to easily defeat Barry's Empoleon and managed to defeat Ash's Gliscor and Pikachu, despite having the disadvantage with Ash's Gliscor. Wiz: But, much like every other Electric Type, Electivire is weak against Ground-Type Moves. But aside from that, that's all of Electivire's weaknesses. Boomstick: I wonder if Paul's Electivire will bring forth the thunder when he battles Gary's Pokémon. Wiz: That was a terrible pun Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh, go to hell! Electivire's Motor Drive activates. Paul's Honchkrow Boomstick: Of course, every good trainer knows you need at least one flyer on you team, and Paul is no exception. And his Pokémon of choice is a Honchkrow. Wiz: Paul's Honchkrow is a dual Dark/Flying Type Pokémon. And much like Paul's Electivire, Paul acquired his Honchkrow as a Murkrow. Boomstick: And even as a Murkrow, Honchkrow was a powerhouse. I'm talking it knowing Sky Attack kind of powerful. Wiz: Not only that, but when Paul sends out his Murkrow/Honchkrow, Honchkrow gets the job done. In fact only on three different occasions did Honchkrow lose. Boomstick: But like we've said, Honchkrow was originally a Murkrow. Sometime after defeating in a Pokémon battle, Paul decided to give his Murkrow a Dusk Stone, which allowed it to evolve into the Big Boss Pokémon; Honchkrow. Wiz: While it was with Paul, Honchkrow was taught the following; Haze, Sky Attack, Shadow Ball, Night Slash, Ariel Ace, and Dark Pulse. Boomstick: But here's the thing; the last time Honchkrow was seen, it only used three moves; Sky Attack, Haze, and Night Slash. Wiz: But in this case we are allowing Honchkrow to use Dark Pulse, since it was the last move it used before using the three aforementioned moves. Boomstick: Sky Attack is among one of the strongest Flying Type Moves. It's capable to dealing massive damage... but it takes time to charge the attack, and has a slight chance of missing. Wiz: Haze is an Ice Type Move. Depending on the games or the anime, Haze has one of two different effects. In the games case, all stats abnormalities return to normal. Boomstick: But in the anime, Haze is commonly used to blind the opponent in a black smoke, making them unable to see what's going on. Basically, it was very similar on how James told his Weezing to use Smokescreen. Wiz: Night Slash is a Dark-Type move that does a good amount of damage, and has a high chance of performing a Critical Hit. And this is only made worst, thanks to Honchkrow's ability Super Luck, which increased the chances of performing a critical hit. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Paul sure doesn't fuck around when it comes to Pokémon battles does he? Wiz: No he does not. Boomstick: And as we've already mention the 4th move we are going to allow Paul's Honchkrow to use is Dark Pulse. Dark Pulse is a Special Dark Type Move that does hefty amount of damage. Plus, there's a 20% chance the opponent flinching should Dark Pulse hit. Paul's Aggron Paul's Magmortar Gary Gary's Blastoise Gary's Umbreon Gary's Electivire Gary's Arcanine Gary's Nidoqueen Gary's Scizor Venage237= Death Battle Fight KO Conclusion The Winner is ? |-| WarpStar930= Death Battle Fight KO Conclusion The Winner is ? Next Time Season 2 Finale, Battle of the Bigger Bads. Who will be rooting for? Paul Gary Oak Who do you want to win? Paul Gary Oak Who's your favorite Rival to Ash? Paul Gary Oak Which one of Paul's Following Pokémon is your Favorite? Torterra Ursaring Electivire Honchkrow Aggron Magmortar Which one of Gary Oak's Following Pokémon is your Favorite? Blastoise Umbreon Electivire Arcanine Nidoqueen Scizor Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:WarpStar930